Land of Electromagnetic Waves —Not Guilty—
| airdate2= November 24, 2017 | epino2=8 | previous2= A Land with History | next2= Various Countries }} Overview 「A Land of Electromagnetic Waves」 —Not Guilty— (「電波の国」 ("Denpa no Kuni") —Not Guilty—) is the fourth chapter of the ninth volume of ''Kino's Journey —the Beautiful World—''. It has been adapted to anime form in 2017, under the translated name "Country of Radio Waves". The episode also includes the chapter “Ti’s Day” —a Day in the Girl’s Life— as a short addition. Synopsis Novel= This chapter is a direct sequel to the Ship Country chapters as it begins with Riku mentioning that Shizu had been stabbed prior to the beginnings of the chapter. He explains that due to his master's constitution and Kino's help (though her name is not mentioned; she is merely noted as "the person who helped us"), the wound was not fatal and was roughly stitched; likely resulting in a permanent scar. Riku notes that they had stayed on a beach for several days during Shizu's recovery, and watched objects such as waterproof boxes of food, water, ammunition, fuel and articles of clothing and valuables wash ashore. He believes it is from the Ship Country, but the fate of that country remains unknown. The three salvage the sellable items, as well as the food, fuel and clothing. With his usual seat taken up by Ti, Riku takes his iconic place on the passenger seat floor. They begin their travels to a country in which they can settle down, and leave the directions to Ti with a coin toss. When they finally arrive at a country, the three of them stop at a hotel and begin their tasks: Shizu sells the items they had recovered, while Ti and Riku are tasked with doing laundry. With this complete, Shizu states that they will your the country to see if it is one worth settling down in. He instructs Ti to be careful not to say or do anything that would hurt others, as they are still travelers and must act accordingly. Riku notes that he eventually realises that she does not understand what this means. The next day, the trio encounter a crazed man covered in blood, holding the head of a girl. It is revealed that he is the principal of a nearby kindergarten who had gone mad and killed not only the other employees, but all the children as well. In total, he had poisoned twenty-eight people; twenty-two children and six day care workers. The police chief states that this type of incident happens every several years in the country due to electromagnet waves that interfere with devices implanted in the heads of people - a tradition that had begun hundreds of years ago to control the slaves that the country had gathered. He believed that those who performed such gruesome incidents must be descendants of those slaves and are therefore also victims, as they had done the deed against their will. He implores Shizu to destroy the signal base on their behalf as they are unable to due to the signal's strength at that location. Shizu agrees and accepts the explosives provided to him by the police. Despite this, he believes that the chances of the chief's theory is slightly far fetched. When the three arrive at the base, they see that it is in ruins and no longer usable. Shizu photographs the ruins and returns to the police to report his findings, but is accused of lying and influenced by the electromagnetic waves by the citizens, unable to believe that people perform crimes on their own free will. The police attempt to arrest the trio, believing that all three had been affected, but is stopped when a woman begins to scream. During the commotion, Ti had plucked a baby from the arms of the woman and held the baby hostage with a grenade in her other hand. Catching on quickly, Shizu and Riku also pretend to fall under the influence of the electromagnetic waves, telling the citizens that they may end up doing something worse than the incident before if they were to stay. With their request to leave was granted, the hostage was replaced with the police chief. Outside of the country walls, the chief was released. As Ti had removed the pin from the grenade earlier, the explosive was detonated, and the trio was told to never return. However, before they continued on their journey, Shizu tells the chief the man was correct; despite the base in ruins, it was still sending out the electromagnetic waves. Not only that, but the waves were to reach the country by the next morning, and would definitely affect the entire country. After delivering the grave news, the three drove away. A distance away, Riku asks Shizu if the chief would believe that the waves do not affect the citizens when they realise nothing will happen the next day, in which his master replies, "who knows?" Difference in Media *The coin toss that Shizu teaches Ti is not present in the anime. *Ti eats specifically pizza in the episode, while the novel merely mentions that they ate "bread with different kinds of cheese". They also eat in their room, unlike in the novel, where they went to a restaurant. *The fact that Ti prefers portable rations is not mentioned. *The murders of the crazed man is toned down in the anime, as he is a teacher who killed only his class's students. The methods of his murder is not mentioned at all. *In the anime, Shizu tells the police chief that there is an additional base where the three of them are responsible for setting the radio waves' output to maximum. Note A chapter known as "Radio Country" (ラヂオの国） exists in an earlier volume, hence the novel's translated title to prevent confusion. The kanji「電波」translates to "electromagnetic waves", in this case, specifically, radio. Category:Novel Category:Anime Category:Chapters Category:Episodes